Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $77.8\%$
Explanation: $77.8$ percent = $77.8$ per cent = $77.8$ per hundred $77.8\% = \dfrac{77.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{77.8\%} = 0.778$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.